From This Moment On
by LadyLoveIt
Summary: A story of Jackie and Hyde 3 Because I love them. Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1 Leavin' Is the Only Way Out

**Chapter 1**

**Leavin' is the Only Way Out**

"Come on, come on," Jackie muttered, knocking on the door to the Pinciotti house. "Come on, come on, be home." Her knocks became even more anxious when no one answered.

"Come on, Lumberjack, why can't you be home already?" Jackie asked her absent best friend. Donna Pinciotti was a mountain sized girl, with long red hair and a body that would make any Amazon jealous. Unfortunately her curvaceous body also came with feet that were so large they probably were responsible for the moon's craters. It didn't help matters that girl insisted on dressing like a man.

"Yo, Satan, they're not home," a voice called out.

She turned around to find Eric Forman, Donna's boy-next-door boyfriend leaning against the hood of his vista cruiser, holding an orange basketball.

"Bob said something about visiting a Buddha farm when he was over this morning," Eric said, dribbling the ball with his spindly little arms.

Jackie didn't say anything. She wasn't in the mood to swap insults with Eric today. Even if she did feel like her normal witty self, trading insults with Captain Skywalker was hardly stimulating. A Rhesus monkey could insult Eric. He was a scrawny little man, who was barely taller than her own five foot four inches, with absolutely no muscle definition. His muscles were the size of peanuts. Actually, no, scratch that. Peanuts were too generous. More like M&Ms. For the life of her she could not figure out why on earth Donna had settled for the little twerp, she could do so much better. He was not attractive in the least, he was mean,_ and_ he had no clue how to treat a woman. The only thing he actually had going for him was that he wasn't a cheater like her own ex, Michael. Of course, Eric would probably be a cheater too but no one other than Donna actually wanted him. All men were cheaters. Even her dad was a cheater. Just ask the IRS about it.

"What? The bitch doesn't have a comeback?" Eric asked.

She rolled her eyes at him. For some reason, Eric was always picking at her. At first she had thought it was because he was just jealous that she was with Michael and not him, but lately that didn't seem to be the case. He just seemed to hate her. Only one other person in the basement-group seemed to hate her more than Eric, and that was Steven Hyde.

"Dude, lay off," another voice joined in the conversation. Steven Hyde walked out of the garage and stood next to Eric. "You lookin for Kelso?" He asked her, referring to her now-ex boyfriend.

She shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "No. I'm sure he's busy banging Eric's slutty sister."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "My sister _is_ a slut."

Hyde looked surprised. "You know about that?"

She shook her head. "I do now."

"Oh, uh-" he hesitated. "Sorry man."

She shrugged. "Did everyone else know?"

Eric's face flushed.

"Well-uh," Stephen started.

"I kinda figured as much," Jackie said, fiddling with her purse. "Any clue when Donna's going to be home?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Hopefully soon," Eric said. "I need some make-out time!"

Steven shot a glare at him. "You want us to have her call you when she gets home?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. I'll just go talk to...to one of my other friends."

"Right," Steven said, nodding. "That's a good idea. You should go do that."

"Well, bye then Devil," Eric said, tossing the basketball to Hyde.

"Um, bye," Jackie said, walking off.

"Dude," Hyde said, throwing the ball back at Eric. "That was really uncool of you."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I mean she's obviously hurt and you were a total jack-ass."

"Since when do you care about she-devil's feelings?"

"I don't," Hyde said. "I just think you could be a little more respectful."

"Respectful? Of the tiny loser?"

"Hey, dudes, guess what?"

Hyde turned to see the man of the hour, Michael Kelso appear.

"You caught your pants on fire again?" Eric asked.

"No, I just got done nailing your sister."

"I hope you have insurance, man." Hyde said. "You never know what kinds of diseases Laurie might have."

"She's got a bad case of the hot-disease," Kelso said. "She's infected with it, and guess what? It's contagious."

"Kelso, man, you're an idiot," Hyde said, tossing the ball at his head.

"Ow, my eye!" Kelso cried out. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because you're a freaking idiot," Hyde yelled, before storming into the house.

"What's his problem?" Kelso asked.

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. Probably in a bad mood cuz chatty-Jackie was here earlier crying over you."

"Wait, Jackie was here?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Kelso."


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Be Stupid

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Be Stupid**

"I don't know why you're surprised Jackie," Donna said, patting her back comfortingly. "Kelso's a moron."

"Donna! That is not what you're supposed to say when your best friend gets cheated on."

"Well it's true! Frankly, I'm just shocked it took you this long to catch him."

Jackie looked crestfallen at that last remark.

"Oh Jackie, I'm sorry," Donna said, wrapping her tiny friend in a hug. "Seriously, Kelso's a complete idiot. You can do _so_ much better."

"Well no duh, Donna. I _am_ the prettiest girl in Point Place you know," Jackie said, recovering from her earlier moment of weakness.

"Yea, Jackie," Donna said sardonically, rolling her eyes. "What's not to love about you?"

"Exactly Donna. Why, just the other day, Michael said if I wasn't a junior, I'd definitely win prom queen." Her eyes widened in horror as she spoke. "Oh my God, Donna! Prom!"

"What about it?"

"Well, who am I going to go with? I can't go with Michael, the cheating bastard."

"Jackie, it's no big deal," Donna said. "Just go stag."

Jackie looked horrified. "Stag?! I can't go stag, Donna! Oh gross, only losers and fat girls go stag!"

"_I_ went stag last year, Jackie," Donna said pointedly.

"Exactly! I can't possibly go stag. No doubt _Michael_ will have a date. If I go alone, I'll be the laughing stock of the school. I'd rather not go at all then go alone."

"Well then, don't go."

"Donna, be serious. What would prom be without me?"

"Um, quiet?"

Jackie ignored her. "I just need to find the perfect date."

"Uh, Jackie, prom is on Saturday. How are you gonna find a date in week?"

"Oh Donna, you're so funny. As if _I_ couldn't get a date."

"Right," Donna said, picking up her magazine. Jackie might be small in stature, but the girl certainly wasn't lacking in ego.

"Thanks for the talk, Donna! I gotta go, these guys aren't just going to line up to ask me out themselves, you know!" She paused. "Actually, they probably will." With that, she skipped cheerfully from the room.

"Donna, you're pipsqueak boyfriend is here," Bob called out from down the stairs.

"Hey Satan," Eric said, passing Jackie in the hallway.

"Shut up, String-Bean," Jackie retorted.

Eric sauntered into Donna's room. "Hey baby," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I see the bitch has her bite back."

"Unfortunately," Donna laughed. "She's off to find the perfect prom date."

"A week before prom?" Eric's eyes were wide. "Even Jackie can't think that's possible."

"Well she does, she's determined to have a better date than Kelso."

"Speaking of Kelso," Eric drawled. "Did you happen to notice that we're alone for the first time in a while?" He gave her a sly grin and kicked the door shut behind him, before coming to join her on the bed, kissing her passionately as he did so.

"God, I want you," he murmured against her lips, his hands going to the buttons at the front of her shirt.

"No boys in the bedroom," Bob called out, eliciting a frustrated groan from Eric.

Donna laughed. "Sorry Twerp, but could you at least _pretend_ you care about foreplay before going right for the goods?"

"Hey, I care about foreplay," Eric protested.

"Right, you've been in my room for all of three minutes and already my shirt's half off."

Eric looked sheepish.

"I'm just saying, sometimes it's nice to take your time." Donna said, re-buttoning her shirt. "Come on, before my dad comes up here with a gun.

Eric blanched. "Your dad has a gun?"

Donna chuckled. "No, but I bet if he told Red you were in my room with the door closed, Red would come over with his."

"Don't even joke about that," Eric said, a bit sickly, as they left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 All Fired Up No Place To Go

**Chapter 3**

**All Fired Up, No Place to Go**

"OH this is just horrible," Jackie cried as she flung the basement door open.

Hyde leaned over to Donna. "What's up with her, man?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say she couldn't find a date to prom."

Jackie threw herself down on the couch between Donna and Eric, effectively separating the couple as she began to cry on Donna's shoulder.

"No one has asked me to prom," she sobbed brokenly, "and it's already Thursday."

""Jackie, man, it's just prom." Hyde said. "Prom was created by the man as a way for the government to make money while controlling the lives of teens."

"I just know I'm going to regret asking this," Eric began, "but how?"

"Think about it, man. You and Donna are going to prom, right?"

Eric looked nervous. "Yes?"

"And how much did you have to pay to get tickets to enter the gym on prom night? A gym that your parents' tax money paid for by the way."

"Um, twenty bucks each," Eric admitted.

"Right. Then you had to buy a tux, right, man?"

"Well, yeah."

"And Donna, you'll be wanting a corsage, right?"

"Oh, well-" Donna began.

"We weren't going to do flowers," Eric started at the same time.

Jackie gasped, "not do flowers?"

"Well, Donna said she didn't want a corsage," Eric said quickly.

"You don't want a corsage?" Jackie looked from her best friend back to Eric. "Eric, you idiot. Of course she wants a corsage. Every other girl there will have one. It's bad enough she has to go with a skinny dweeb, don't make her go without a corsage too," Jackie shrilled.

Hyde chuckled. "She's got a point Forman."

Eric turend to look at Donna. "Is that true? Do you really want a corsage?"

Donna blushed. "Well, yeah, I guess. Kinda."

"Told ya," Jackie said.

"Well, then why did you tell me you didn't?"

"Well, I felt bad. You already had to spend so much with buying the tickets and the tux, and then with Red just losing his job, I didn't want to add to it."

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe this. You're pitying me because you think I'm poor. My own girlfriend is _pitying_ me."

"Quit your bitchin' Forman," Hyde said. "Now, back to my point. Donna, you bought a new dress, didn't you?"

Donna nodded.

"Bet that cost you a pretty penny, didn't it?"

"A hundred bucks," Donna admitted, blushing at the extravagance.

"Ew!" Jackie shried. "You only spent a hundred dollars on your dress? God Donna, no wonder Eric doesn't want to buy you a corsage."

"So essentially," Hyde continued, ignoring Jackie. "You all are spending a shitload of money to dress up and sit in the gym under the watchful eye of Mr. Wilkinson and Ms. McGee after some moron hangs up streamers and balloons."

Jackie wailed, "And I have no one to go with me!"

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Jackie, if going alone is that big of a deal to you, why odn't you just ask Fez to go with you?" Donna suggested.

"Fez? But he's so foreign!" She shuddered a bit before frowning thoughtfully. "However, he _does_ adore me. It'd be nice to have a date that worships me more than their own reflection for a change, and it's better than going alone."

"Someone please tell Fez how lucky he is to have to take this spoiled princess to prom," Eric muttered caustically.

Right on cue, Fez walked through the basement door. "Friends, great news!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What's up Fez?" Donna turned on the couch to look at him.

"I have a date for the prom! The lovely big Rhonda has agreed to join me in the "promming'."

"Fez, man, that's cool, but big Rhonda? Really?" Hyde asked.

"Hey, I like my women like I like my candy-lots of it."

Everyone but Jackie laughed at Fez's poorly phrased comment.

"You have a date?" Jackie cried.

Fez looked perplexed. "Oh my goddess does not sound happy."

"She never sounds happy, Fez," Hyde pointed out.

"Even Fez has a date and I'm all alone," Jackie cried. "No body loves me!"

"Oh Jackie, it's not that people don't love you." Eric said.

"It's not?"

"No, they don't even like you. Uh burn!" Eric yelled.

Jackie burst into tears again.

"Eric!" Donna yelled, punching him. "You're such a freak!" She patted Jackie's back. "Don't cry Jackie. It's not you. It's just that everyone else already had dates. I mean the whole school's going."

Hyde snorted.

"Hey, not the _whole_ school," Eric started.

"Don't." Hyde said warningly.

"What?" Donna asked.

"We happen to know someone who doesn't have a date, besides Jackie," Eric said.

"Forman," Hyde said again.

"We do?" Fez echoed. "Man, what a poor loser."

Hyde raised his eyebrows at him. "Really?"

Jackie dried her eyes. "Wait, who doesn't have a date?"

"Well, Mr. Hyde here says he doesn't have a date."

"That's cuz I'm not going," Hyde said.

"Steven, you don't have a date?" Jackie asked.

"Because I'm not going," he repeated.

"Oh this is wonderful!" she exclaimed happily.

"How?"

"Oh Steven, don't you see. _You_ can be my date."


	4. Chapter 4 What Made You Say That?

**Authors Note:**

Just wanted to say thank you all for all of your lovely reviews :) I look forward to reading more and writing more for you all :) This chapter is a little more risque than the previous ones, but really it's not Jackie and Hyde without that fiery passion, now is it? Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**What Made You Say That?**

"What?" Steven wasn't sure who was more shocked by the tiny brunette's outrageous proclamation, himself, their friends, or Jackie herself. He could not believe she had just suggested he take her to prom. He was an anarchist for Christ's sake, a freaking rebel, not some pansy little momma's boy who was dying to take the cheerleader to prom! Even if he _did_ want to go to a prom he certainly didn't want to take Jackie Burkhart! It'd be different if it was like Donna or something who had asked him to go with her. They were at least friends-he didn't even _like_ Jackie! And she definitely didn't like him. As far as she was concerned he was just a scruffy, poor, burn-out from the wrong side of the tracks.

"Yeah Steven, it's perfect!" Jackie smiled at him.

"The hell it is!"

"Look, I'm not asking you to marry me for God's sake. I'll buy the tickets. I'll even pay for your tux if you want. And-and I'll even let you drive Daddy's Lincoln if you want!"

"Jackie, you can't _buy_ me-wait, Lincoln?" Hyde frowned as though he were contemplating it and Jackie nodded eagerly. He shook his head quickly. "No, no, no! I am not and will not take you to prom. I'm not even going."

"_Please_, Steven? Please go with me. I _need_ a date!"

"Yeah, pwease Steven," Eric mimicked, batting his eyes up at Hyde. "Pwease take me to prom. You know you want nothing more than to listen to my bossy, egotistical, and self-obsessed speeches all night."

Jackie ignored him. "Look Steven, I know you don't like me."

Steven snorted.

"And I know you think I'm just some spoiled princess."

"Ya got that right," he muttered.

"Trust me, you're not exactly my first choice either. I mean, look at you," Jackie gestured at him, while the other three looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Gee thanks, Jackie," he said wryly. .

"But this night is _so_ important to me, and I swear if you _will_ be my date, I will make sure you enjoy the night too."

"Whoa-whoa, hold up a minute,' Steven said, holding up his hand to halt her speech. "Are you saying if I take you to prom, you'll have sex with me." _That could be interesting,_ he thought to himself.

Jackie's cheeks burned red, whether with indignity or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. "No, no! God, Steven, I'm not _that_ desperate."

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, giving her an exaggerated leer. He had never really dwelled too much on it, but Jackie did have an ice bod. It was small, but well proportioned, with her small, high and firm breasts, taut and tan belly, and tight little ass. Yeah, he thought, he could get with that.

Jackie glared at him. "I'm _not_ a prostitute, Steven."

"Jackie, if the reward for taking you to the prom is the hot and luscious sex, I will gladly tell Big Rhonda it is off because I must attend to my Goddess's needs," Fez volunteered.

Hyde frowned, for some reason the idea of Fez attending to Jackie's needs, any of them, did not sit well with him. The kid was a little perv. "Fez, you can't take Jackie to prom," he bit out.

"Sure I can," Fez stated. "Especially since she is willing to make sure her date has a _very_ good time,' he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Eh Jackie?"

"Ew, Fez!" she shrieked. "That's _not_ what I meant."

"Hyde's right, Fez," Donna added. "You made a commitment to Big Rhonda. You can't let her down now."

Jackie snorted. "Let her down? Oh please, the entire Point Place football team couldn't get her _up_. She doesn't need a date, she needs a diet."

Hyde smirked. The chick was getting better at burning all the time. When she had first joined the basement gang she had been an easy mark. Even Eric and Fez could beat her in a burn war, although Fez never actually burned her at all, of course. Now she could easily decimate the both of them, and in the past week she had even gotten in a few digs at Kelso as well. The only people whose skills she hadn't surpassed were Donna and himself . If her behavior since her breakup with Kelso was any indicator, it wouldn't be long before even Donna was outmatched by the little brunette.

"So what did you have in mind to guarantee my enjoyment of the night if it wasn't sex?" he asked bluntly, enjoying the way she squirmed in her seat. He'd like to see her squirm for a different reason-preferably without the audience. He could do without her clothes, too.

"Don't be a prick, Steven. I simply meant I would try to make sure the night wasn't too awful. I'd promise not to talk your ear off or force you to dance more than a few songs."

Dancing? Shit, that was right. There would obviously be dancing at prom. "I think the sex sounds more promising."

Still, he was a little concerned at how much he didn't hate the idea. He was a pretty decent dancer,-better than his friends by far-thanks to Mrs. Forman's lessons last year and the idea of dancing with Jackie had its merits. He could easily her tiny little body pressed up against his in the dim light, his hands settled low on her waist while hers rested on his broad shoulders, although again it'd be better without the audience and clothes.

"So what do you say. Steven? Will you please take me to prom?"

For a moment, Steven was so involved in his fantasy he could have sworn Jackie had just asked him "will you please take me?" and God, what an image that had provoked. It was taking all of his self-control and Zen to keep his arousal in hand. God, he wished that wasn't just an expression at the moment.

It took his sex-crazed brain a minute to realize she had asked him about taking her _to prom_, not back to his bedroom so he could fuck her brains out. When he finally did make the realization it was on the tip of his tongue to deny her request again, although for a different reason this time. At first he said no, because the idea-and the girl-didn't appeal to him. Now he was afraid he might enjoy himself a little too much-which might not have been a n issue had he thought Jackie would be cool with sneaking into the bathroom for some hard, fast fun. Unfortunately, he knew that wasn't an option.

Before he got the words out of his mouth, however, Kelso came stumbling down the stairs, the skank, Laurie, in tow.

"Eric man, I just nailed your sister!" Kelso boasted. "Oh, Jackie." Even Kelso had the grace to look embarrassed as he took in the sight of his ex-girlfriend sitting on the couch.

Hyde rolled his eyes. Kelso was such an idiot. Sleeping with Laurie wasn't exactly an accomplishment to be bragging about, especially since so many other morons had done it. He looked at Jackie to see her reaction. That had to upset her and he half expected her to run out of the room in tears; he wouldn't really blame her if she did.

She didn't even flinch. "Eric, your parents should be required to put up signs warning people that Laurie's contagious. Yeah, if you get too close, you might catch rabies, or sluttiness."

"Ohh, burn," Eric jeered. The only person he liked less than Jackie was his sister.

"Nice on," Hyde said appreciatively.

"So, Fez," what's this I hear about you having a date to prom?" Kelso asked.

"Yes. It tis true. I am taking Big Rhonda."

"Oh, that's good. For a minute, I thought you might be taking Jackie. And that just wouldn't be cool, dude."

Jackie swung her head around to look at him, "And just why wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yeah, Michael, why wouldn't that be cool?" Laurie asked, a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Yeah, tell us Kelso," Hyde said with a snicker.

"Well, cuz you're like _my _chick," Kelso started

"Michael!" Laurie yelled. "She's not your chick, _I_ am your chick."

"I am _not _your chick, Michael Kelso," Jackie snapped out at the same time.

"Well, sure you aren't right now," Kelso said, grabbing a popsicle. "Cuz we had like a fight. But it's cool cuz you'll get over it. It's alright. I'm not mad or anything. I know you don't have a date to prom by the way. If y want I can take you."

"Actually, Michael," Jackie started, "I'm not going to prom."

"With you," Hyde jumped in. He knew she was dying of humiliation, and he couldn't stand to see that smug little grin on Kelso's moron face. "Jackie doesn't need you as a date, man."

Kelso glared at him. "Stay out of it Hyde. This has nothing to do with you," he said irately.

"Actually it does," Hyde said, leaning back in his chair, seemingly cool and composed. "See, Jackie has just agreed to be my prom date."


	5. Chapter 5 There Goes the Neighborhood

**A/N:**

****Okay, before we get started with this chapter I would like to offer my apologies to my readers and followers. I am so, so sorry that I have not updated this but I assure you I have some very valid excuses. I finished my novel and have been working on putting that for sale for starters, then it was finals week at my school, then I was put on new antidepressants that caused me to go a little loopy and then I was in a bad car accident-probably due to these loopy making meds-but I swear I didn't forget about you all! Thank you all so very very much for your reviews and love! I promise this story will have its ending eventually!

**Chapter Five**

**There Goes the Neighborhood**

"What?!" Kelso shouted and Hyde could tell he was furious.

Hyde gave him a smug look. "That's right, I'm taking Jackie to prom."

"You? You're taking Jackie-my Jackie-to prom-the prom?" Kelso asked, as though he needed to clarify the situation.

"That's right. Only, you're forgetting she's not _your_ Jackie anymore."

Kelso's face had turned bright red and Hyde thought it would be just minutes before he exploded.

"But-but-you...you-" Kelso sputtered, but Jackie happily ignored him.

"Okay Steven, so I'm going to be wearing a purple dress okay and I'll have Daddy's driver bring over a tux for you. What size do you wear?"

Hyde looked at her blankly, already beginning to regret his brash decision. Even the look on Kelso's face wasn't worth enduring prom for, and the hell was he supposed to know what size tux he wore? What did she think he did every weekend, have dinner with George Lucas and Farrah Fawcett? He had never worn a tux in his life!

"I can't believe you Hyde," Kelso groused. "This is really low of you. What happened to the bro code?"

"What happened to the don't cheat in relationships code?" Jackie asked from her perch on the couch.

"That's different," Kelso defended. "I didn't cheat on you with your friend."

"I didn't cheat on you at all, Michael!" Jackie bit out angrily. "You cheated on me and now I am free to date whomever I please."

"Yeah, but not Hyde!" Kelso yelled.

"And why not?"

"Because-because he's Hyde!" Kelso responded moronically, causing Hyde to roll his eyes. He could not believe this doofus was one of his best friends.

"Man, would you just shut the hell up?" He asked, he had had about enough of Kelso's moronic drivel for one day.

"I guess I don't know why I'm surprised you'd steal your friends girl," Kelso retorted acidly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hyde asked angrily, rising to his feet.

"You always did have to go after your best buds' girls," Kelso said, making air quotes with his fingers around the phrase best buds. "I mean first Donna, and now Jackie?"

No one said a word as they watched the scene unfold, waiting with baited breath to see how Hyde would react. Kelso had just crossed a major line and everyone knew it. It would be only a matter of seconds before Hyde kicked his ass.

"That's a lousy thing to say, Kelso," Eric said awkwardly. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be involved in this situation.

"And what Hyde did was a lousy thing to do," Kelso said, before storming out of the room, Laurie on his heels.

Everyone half-expected Hyde to tear out after him and give him an ass-whooping, but Steven didn't so much as move a muscle.

"Steven, I am so, so sorry," Jackie began in earnest.

"Can it, Jackie," Hyde said, putting his aviators into place over his baby blues. He crossed the floor in a swift, silent stride and disappeared into his basement bedroom, the slamming of the door his only goodbye.

Eric turned to glare at Jackie. "This is all _your_ fault," he told her, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Jackie asked, bewildered. "Michael's the one who cheated on me-with _your_ sister," she added pointedly.

"Yeah, but _you_ had to ask Hyde to take you to prom," he accused. "Now look what you're doing!"

"I'm not doing anything," Jackie defended herself, upset by his mean comments. She already felt guilty of the situation; he didn't really need to make it worse.

"You're breaking up the band, Yoko!"

"Okay, okay," Donna interjected, holding up a pacifying hand. "Look, Eric, I don't like this any more than you do, okay? But, Jackie's right, Kelso did cheat on her. I mean, he had this coming. Besides, she didn't force Hyde to agree to go, he could have said no."

"Yes," Fez pouted. "He could have and then I could have taken my goddess to prom and it would be me who got to make sweet, passionate love to her all night."

Jackie quirked an eyebrow at him. "Um...ew. First of all, I am not doing that with either of you and second of all you already have a date."

"Yes, but she cannot compare to the beauty of my goddess. Only you can arouse such needs in me."

"Fez, just seeing a shampoo commercial arouses needs in you," Donna pointed out, "and they don't even have to have models in them."

"Aye, it 'tis true," Fez admitted sadly.

Jackie didn't say anything though. She was lost in her own thoughts. Despite her protests to Steven's propositioning and taunts, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have his mouth on hers, to feel that gruff beard rubbing against her smooth, satiny skin, to feel his tongue-whoa, whoa, stop right there, Jackie Burkhart, she commanded herself, feeling herself becoming warm and flushed. This is Steven Hyde you're thinking about. He's nothing but a poor, burned-out loser. She told herself she wasn't interested in his kissing, but deep inside she knew that wasn't true. She wanted very much to know how his mouth would feel on her.


	6. Chapter 6 No One Needs to Know

**A/N: **Hi guys :) here's another chapter for you as a thanks for all the love :) It is appreciated. Just a couple of things to discuss before you read this :) First of all, if you guys want to see what I was using for reference for Jackie's dress then here it is only purple. 000/0/5343013/il_fullxfull.

Second of all I'm curious if anyone has picked up on my theme for my chapters, so I think I'll say whoever figures it out first can have a random one shot story for these two :)

And thirdly: Enjoy :) And thanks!

**Chapter Five**

**No One Needs to Know**

Steven ran a nervous hand through his frizzy curls. What on earth had possessed him to agree to take Jackie Burkhart of all people to prom? He hated prom and he hated her. Even with her tiny, sexy little body.

He tugged at his tie, suddenly warm thinking about Jackie's body. And what was with this damned thing anyways? The inventor of the tie was a fucking moron. All the damned thing did was look stupid and make him unable to breathe. And it was purple. He hated purple. Purple was for girls and for morons like Fez. Or girly guys like Kelso and Foreman. Yeah, they could wear purple ties. But him? Uh-uh. No way.

_Maybe I should have made sex part of the agreement,_ he muttered to himself, thinking of his reputation as a badass. Yeah, that was about to go to hell after the school got a load of him in a tux and purple tie. At least he'd get a chance to drive her daddy's Lincoln. Although at the moment that's not all he'd like to take for a test drive.

"Don't you look handsome," a voice said from the doorway.

He turned to find Kitty smiling happily at him. "Oh Steven, I am so proud of you, taking Jackie to prom. How adorable."

"It's not like that Mrs. Foreman," he said for the umpteenth time. For some reason she insisted on believing he and Jackie were a couple.

"I know, I know," Mrs. Foreman smiled at him knowingly. "Now, hurry and finish getting ready and come upstairs," she smiled at him. "Donna and Jackie should be over any moment so we can take pictures before you go."

"Pictures?" Steven echoed. "There's going to be evidence of this?"

Mrs. Forman giggled happily. "Oh there sure are! I'm going to get one of all four of you to put on the mantle!" she cheered gaily before hurrying back upstairs.

Steven groaned just as Donna entered the basement.

"What's your problem, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor?" she teased. "Regretting your daring rescue?"

"Shut up, Big Red."

"Seriously though, Hyde. I think it's really cool of you to take Jackie," she smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was...sweet."

"Oh God."

"But I swear to God, Hyde," Donna turned serious. "If you hurt her or try to put the moves on her or-or...take advantage of her, I will-I will..I'll kick your ass."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Well there goes the fun from my prom," he said sarcastically.

"I mean it Hyde."

"I know, I know," Hyde said, grabbing a small box off of his dresser.

"What's that?"

"Huh? This? Oh it's uh.." Hyde turned red.

"God, Hyde those better not be condoms!" Donna said furiously.

"For God's sake Donna, have a little faith," Hyde returned. He grinned wickedly. "Jackie's on the pill," he said, causing Donna to glower at him.

"That's not funny," she bit out. "And not true."

_It's not?_he frowned to himself. _But Kelso had said..._he shook his head. Now was not the time. "It's not condoms, Donna."

"Then what is it?"

"None of your business."

"I want to know."

"Congrats. I want to stay here and get stoned tonight." _Liar, _the voice in his head taunted. _What you really want is to fuck her best friend sideways._ "I guess neither of us are getting what we want tonight." _At least that much is true._

"Steven J. Hyde I suggest you tell me what's in that box or I'll...I'll tell Kitty."

If he was being honest, Hyde would admit that normally that threat would do the trick, but not today. "Have fun," he said. He didn't bother telling her Kitty already knew what was in the box. In fact, she had helped him pick it out.

"Hey, don't you have your own prom date?" Eric interrupted the conversation from the basement steps. "Wow, Donna, you look...wow."

Donna smiled. "Thanks Eric."

"Um...Hyde, Jackie just pulled into the driveway."

Hyde nodded and steeled himself for what awaited him as he made his way upstairs.

When he reached the living room he found Jackie with her arms wrapped around Red's neck. No real surprise there. Red's own beloved daughter was a cheap skank and Jackie's father was just as bad as Hyde's own. She had sort of adopted Red as her own father.

"You uh-you look very nice," Red said, sounding the nicest Hyde had ever heard him.

"She looks beautiful," Kitty fussed. "Doesn't she look beautiful Steven?" she asked, putting him on the spot.

He desperately wished he had his aviators to hide his eyes behind at that moment. "Yeah, uh. Yeah, you look really-really pretty Jackie." And she did. In fact she looked downright beautiful. Her dress was a light lilac color or something like that. It was a very modest, conservative dress that fell down past her feet and easily covered her small breasts. It didn't hug her curves tightly or cling to her in any way that would make her look so sinfully desirable, so there was absolutely no reason for Hyde to be so incredibly turned on. Except for maybe the fact that it only had one strap, leaving her left shoulder bare and exposed, completely vulnerable. Or maybe it was the fact that the top part of the dress was virtually backless since it scooped down to the little black belt at her waist. Or maybe it was just the woman in the dress.

That same woman was smiling up at him, almost adoringly. "Thanks Steven, you clean up pretty good yourself," she said, taking in his tux and that hideous purple tie.

He thrust the box at her awkwardly. "This is uh for you."

She opened it up to reveal a small, lavender colored corsage amidst sparkling silver leaves. She caught her breath at the sight. "Oh Steven, it's beautiful."

He resisted the urge to tell her that it was she who was beautiful.

"Will you help me put it on?" she asked, extending her wrist to him. He took her tiny wrist in his hand and couldn't help noticing how fragile it seemed. He could easily wrap his fingers around it and feel her pulse racing as he slid the corsage onto her, his hands lingering just a little too long before releasing her.

"Alright, time for pictures," Kitty said, clapping her hands as she produced the small camera. "Okay, now first Eric and Donna," she commanded. Eric and Donna posed for a battery of pictures and then it was Hyde and Jackie's turn. He awkwardly slid his arm around her slim waste and smiled for the camera. Then Kitty insisted that the four of them pose together for a photo. After that she wanted one with her boys, which Donna obligingly took for her. Then Bob wanted to take a picture with Donna and Kitty insisted Red pose for one with Jackie. By the time she had finished it was time for the four teens to leave.

Hyde had tried convincing Donna and Foreman to join him and Jackie in her Daddy's Lincoln, but Foreman had quickly rejected the idea. Unlike Hyde, Foreman actually had a pretty good chance of getting laid tonight and he wasn't about to let Hyde screw that up. So the pairs parted ways in the driveway and Hyde climbed behind the wheel of the Lincoln, shifting the car into gear. He hit the gas and headed towards his worst nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7 Party for Two

Chapter Six

Party For Two

Jackie's heart fluttered anxiously as Steven pulled the car into the parking lot outside of Point Place High. This was it, this was show time. Going to prom with Steven had seemed like such a simple, easy task; a brilliant idea if she said so herself. Now that the time had come, however, she was beginning to question the true brilliance of her idea. In fact, she was quite overcome by nerves and anxiety. What was she thinking, going to prom with Steven Hyde? It was insane. He was a loser-a wasted, burnout with no job, no parents, and no home. What would her friends think? What would her _dad_ think? Daddy hadn't approved of Michael one little bit and he even had a home and parents.

"Uh, Jackie?" Steven said, quietly. "Uh...we're uh...here," he said, drawing her attention to the fact that he had killed the engine.

"Oh...right," she said, reaching for the door handle. Steven's hand on her arm stopped her though, and she looked up at him with confused eyes.

"I'm not a total asshole, Jackie. I _can_ open your door for you."

"Oh, uh...okay," Jackie said. She was so lost in thought she hadn't even thought about the fact that she was opening her own door. She _never_ did that. Normally she just yelled at Michael until he opened her door for her.

Steven climbed out of the Lincoln and strode around the front, opening her door when he reached it. Jackie climbed out, clutching her small purse nervously. She couldn't begin to explain why there were butterflies floating around her stomach, but there they were.

Steven waited for there to adjust her dress before he began speaking again. "You uh...want my arm?"

She looked up at him, her eyes a fraction wider than normal. Was Steven J. Hyde really offering her his arm? Sure enough he was. She nodded, smiling appreciatively as she slipped her small manicured hand into the crook of his elbow. He didn't say anything, he just started walking, rather briskly, towards the doors. Jackie was forced to quicken her step quite a bit in order to keep up with him, which was no easy feat in her three-inch heels. He finally seemed to notice her struggled and he slowed down immediately, with a mumbled apology just as they reached the doors.

"Steven, Steven, wait." Jackie stopped him as he reached for the door.

Hyde's hand fell away from the door and he turned to face her. "What is it, Jackie? Did you change your mind about going to prom with a lowly burnout?"

"No, no," Jackie assured him emphatically. "Actually, I..." she hesitated. "I just wanted to say thank you agreeing to come with me tonight. I know this is the last place you want to be tonight and that I am the last person you want to be with, but I just want to say that no matter what happens tonight, I really appreciate it." She offered him her best smile with the completion of her speech and she gave him her best smile with the completion of her speech.

"Whatever, Jackie," he grunted, with his damned Zen, before pulling the door open and leading her through it.

Steven J. Hyde had never excelled at school. His teachers would refer to him as a slacker at best, and a moronic imbecile at worst. Now that he'd moved in with the Foreman's he had begun to buckle down on his schoolwork, but none of his friends knew that. Red and Kitty had been really cool in taking him in and he'd like to do right by them. Despite what some of his nastier teachers had believed (and often broadcasted) Hyde wasn't stupid. He knew that times were tight and that they were sacrificing to take him in, feed him, and clothe him. More to the point, Kitty had shown him more affection in one year than both of his parents had shown him his entire life. She treated him just like her own children and, in fact, often better than Laurie. So he figured that as long as they were letting him live with them, he could sacrifice a little bit of his party and circle time to put some time and effort into his schoolwork.

Still, despite the fact that this past year Steven hadn't scored less than a C in any of his classes (none of his friends knew that of course), he wasn't exactly expecting a letter from Yale anytime soon. He still hated school; it was stuffy, restrictions, and packed with preppy losers and wannabes. Even now, with dimmed lights, streamers, balloons, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, he had to resist the urge to run. Only Jackie's hand, laying on the polyester covering his arm, stopped him.

Could there have ever existed an idea that was worse than taking Jackie Burkhart to prom? He couldn't recall any. Still, the urge to run had less to do with the petite, little creature hanging onto his arm, and more to do with being inside the school on a Saturday night. He'd die before he ever admitted it, but he had actually been a little disappointed when he thought Jackie had changed her mind about going to prom with him.

To be quite honest, he didn't give a fuck about the stupid prom. Had Jackie somehow miraculously decided she didn't either, that wouldn't have bother him a bit. Of course, there was no way little miss prim and proper Jackie Burkhart would agree to what he'd _like_ to do. So for now he was perfectly content to stand there and breathe in the scent of her perfume. The view from his position wasn't half bad either, as he could catch a nice glimpse of her breasts as they played hide-and-seek with the purple satin of her dress.

Yeah, he wanted to get the hell out of this place. What was so great about the prom anyways? There was music, dancing, and a little bit of one-on-one action and that was about it. Some went fast and some went slow. If Jackie wanted that, he could give it to her no problem. The way he saw it, he could take her down town and they could park her daddy's Lincoln down by the lake. He could turn on some music, they could climb into the back seat and he could teach her a little something about one-one-one action. And it could go fast or slow.

Yeah, that was sounding like a much better plan than staying here. He glanced back down at Jackie and for a moment he almost considered suggesting they get out of here, but then she grabbed his arm and began to shake. "Oh, Steven. Steven, here comes Michael and that slut Pam Macy. Okay, okay. Act normal."

Hyde rolled his eyes. Just when things were starting to get good, Michael had to show up and ruin everything. Imagine that.


End file.
